Battle For The Blonde
by tinyheichou
Summary: <html><head></head>After a long day at work, Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga invite Itachi Uchiha out for some dinner at Ichiraku Ramen. After entering said restaurant they are greeted by a gorgeous blonde beauty as their waiter. Who'll be the lucky onw to get their hands on that sweet body? ItaNaru SasuNaru NejiGaa OOC No threesomes people.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Plot :** After a long day at work, Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga invite Itachi Uchiha out for some dinner at Ichiraku Ramen. After entering said restaurant they are greeted by a gorgeous blonde beauty as their waiter. Who'll be the lucky onw to get their hands on that sweet body? ItaNaru SasuNaru NejiGaa

**Warnings :** YAOI! Boy x boy love for all you haters out there. Rated M for further chapters and language spoken. Character death. Jks don't worry. I'm not that much of a devil. _Some characters which are dead in the original series will be alive._ OOC Characters.

**Disclaimer :** In no way do I own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, I'm too lame to own it. The creator of this Anime/Manga is Kishimoto Masashi.

**"Naruto!" - **Direct Speech

**_"Naruto!" - _**Indirect Speech

**'Naruto!' - **Thoughts

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One - Ichiraku Ramen<strong>

Even though the stars had scattered throughout every inch of the dark sky hovering above all, the people in Tokyo still walked around through the busy streets, be it for work, shopping, dining or even clubbing, it seemed as if it was still only the afternoon to them. Among all the shopping centers, large clubs and love hotels, the richest of rich in Tokyo had their companies in the man towns, only they were isolated from what seemed to be the vast amount of people.

The companies were side by side, only the smallest gap of an alley separating them. Workers and others would walk by day after day, average clients and customers would also be found entering and exiting at random times during the day. One thing about all these companies was they were run by the three largest families in the country at the moment. The Uchiha Family, the Hyuuga Family and the Subaku Family. They had companies in every part of Japan where parents and blood related family would take control. All three families are rivals in work yet they manage to surprise the media by how close their relationships are. For example when Fugaku Uchiha made it clear that he wanted Hizashi Hyuuga to be the god father of his first son, Itachi. Or when Karura, Subaku-san's wife was said to be found shopping with Hiashi Hyuuga's wife and Mikoto Uchiha.

The elders and youngsters both had the same relationship. Friends and sometimes even more. The biggest family running so far was the Uchiha of course since they had access to many places and had started a big family from earlier times. But the higher they climbed, the busier they got and the workers getting a paid day off was probably like a slice of heaven. Since it was the beginning of the new year, the rates had dropped as usual for all families so the heir's would just hang around each others' companies but today was different. Today-"Itachi! We're going out! Come on!"

The youngest raven haired Uchiha, Sasuke, burst in his brother's office followed by Neji. The young Hyuuga heir allowed his long hair to frame his face and let it flow down his back. He had very fair skin and his eyes were depicted with a slight tint of lavender. On his forehead, the Hyuuga seal was shown proudly. He wore a casual outfit since it was his day off and Sasuke had dragged him out. His button-up white shirt was left out and only the buttons he found necessary to cover his under shirt were joined, he wore tight jeans that clung onto the shape of his perfect legs. Sasuke was wearing jeans as well but he wore a dark blue t-shirt with a tuxedo jacket on top, meanwhile Itachi was dressed in a black tuxedo with a white shirt underneath and a black tie following since it was a work day. His hair was tied in a loose plat today.

"Foolish brother, I have work. And don't encourage him Hyuuga." He muttered with a frown, he dropped the inky pen that was in his hand onto the table and placed his hands under his chin, resting it there as he looked up at the two.

"Encourage him? Your brother is so forceful that he dragged me out of bed on my day off!" He shouted at the other as he made himself comfortable on one of the seats in the room. Itachi sighed and looked at Sasuke, "What brings you to my office at this time of day?" He asked. "Ne? How about we go to a casual ramen restaurant in town. It's a once in a life time opportunity." Sasuke looked at his brother with a smile.

"Once in a lifetime? Sasuke you can go there whenever-" He was stopped when his brother's deep gaze was staring directly at him. He always had a weak spot in his heart that belonged to his younger brother. "Fine."

Sasuke chuckled. Neji glared at Itachi, "Who's the one encouraging him now?" He asked in a mock tone. Itachi pursed his lips together in a tight line as he glared at the other male. "You would so the same if it was Hinata who asked you." Crap, he couldn't argue with that. Itachi picked up the phone connecting outside to his secretary, she was a blonde beauty who was always trying to get men chasing after her, as much as he hated that type, he was amazed by how accurate she was and how well she did her job. _"Yes, Mister Uchiha, is something the matter?"_ She asked through the phone. As usual her response was quick.

"Ino, I'm going out with my brother and Neji today so can you cancel anything planned for the night." He murmured as he twirled the pen in his hand. Sasuke watched as his brother talked and then turned to Neji. "Should we have invited Gaara?" He asked in a small whisper. Neji shook his head. "He's outside Tokyo on a business trip." He whispered back. "You guys are pretty close..." Sasuke mumbled as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hah?!" Neji was tempted to hit the raven but he held back, turning his head and ignoring the other.

Itachi put down the phone and smiled as he got up. "Let's go." He said.

* * *

><p>The luxurious black limousine drove away to the parking lot nearby as they exited. Itachi looked at the restaurant, "It looks pretty normal." "That's the point Itachi." Sasuke murmured with a sigh. People all around the store where whispering about the three heirs, some immediately recognizing them while other girls talking about how 'hot' they were or how 'sexy'.<p>

They entered the store and even more eyes headed their way but they only ignored the burning gazes. They made their way through the restaurant to a table near the glass window. "So what should we order?" Sasuke asked as he scanned through the menu. "Let's get a bunch of food, it's a once in a lifetime opportunity after all." Itachi stated with a small chuckle. "Well, it's on me so anything you guys want will be served." He murmured. While Sasuke and Neji were fighting over whether to get Tataki and Sashimi, the noise in the restaurant fell a little as the door to the inside kitchens opened and a blonde came out catching the eye of the regular customers. He was friendly to everyone and was always getting pushed around by the elders teasingly and getting love letter from high school girls.

"Ah, Kyuubi-nii, what table do I take?" He asked his brother who was as much as of a lovable as his younger brother. Kyuubi moved his hand through his red hair as he scanned the room. "Table 5." He told him and Naruto nodded as he picked up a notepad and a pen, walking to the table and greeting the others he knew in the store.

Sasuke and Neji were in their own little world still organizing the dinner menu while Itachi was looking through the drinks with a calm expression. Naruto came to the table and smiled. "Hello, I'm your waiter for the day, may I ask what you guys want?" He interrupted them without second thoughts. "Hmm?" Itachi looked up and was mesmerized by the ocean blue eyes that shined brightly. Sasuke looked up as well, noticing that his brother had looked up.

"Oh umm... Let's see, can we get a mixed plate of prawn and vegetable tempura, a small plate of kani croquettes, also the moriawase plate and as for ramen, two miso and one pork." Naruto scribbled all that down making sure to right the basic orders down first. "Anything else with that?" He asked them. Itachi looked at the menu quickly then looked up at the blonde. "Two bottles of Sake please." Naruto flashed him a small glance. "What type of Sake?" Itachi smiled at him. "One Honjozo and the other Daiginjo." Naruto noted it down.

"So, just to make sure I got everything down, that's a mixed plate of tempura, kani croquettes, moriawase plate and two miso, one pork with two bottles of Sake, Honjozo and Daiginjo?" He asked and licked his dry bottom lip once before looking up at them and flashing a small smile. "Yeah, that's it." Neji murmured. He nodded.

"Please be patient while we make the food." He stated and turned to leave. As he did Sasuke looked at Itachi whose eyes seemed to follow the blonde's departing figure. "Itachi?" The older Uchiha ignored his brother as he watched the cute boy walk away. After he disappeared inside the kitchen once more, Itachi turned back to his brother and Neji, both of them looked at him trying to figure out what he was thinking. "What?" He murmured in an annoyed tone.

"Where you just checking out that waiter?" Sasuke asked sneakily. Neji only continued looking at the other. "And what if I was?" Neji chuckled lightly while Sasuke found it in himself to say his thoughts out loud. "I guess he does have looks, but he looks straight to me, an he's only a college student, maybe even a high school student." Itachi sighed and waved his hands in dismissal.

"Sasuke."

"What?"

"Shut up!" Neji ordered.

* * *

><p>A few minutes of silence had passed when the door opened and the blonde came out with two trays in his hand. It was quite amazing how he balanced everything there. He came to the table and placed down one tray as he scattered the plates around. Sasuke could see from the corner of his eyes, two females about to walk past. One had a large handbag which would bump into the blonde. Before he could do anything however, it had happened.<p>

The sound of glass crashing against the marble floor made a loud noise causing commotion. Itachi was quick to get up and help the blonde while Sasuke caught one of the glasses before it could drop. "Oh my! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you serving there. I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" The woman said as she bent down and looked at the blonde. People in the store were still whispering about what happened but returned to their own matters.

"It's fine. Don't worry, it can easily be cleaned up." He assured the girl. His hands were trembling as he slowly picked up the glass. 'Was it really okay?' Itachi thought as he helped the woman up and spoke to her, assuring her everything was fine. Kyuubi was serving another table for now so he let his brother deal with this.

Neji watched from his seat with a poker face. He was watching the boy the whole time. Just after the girl bumped into him, he tipped the hot plate of Ramen back so that it wouldn't land on them, meanwhile the Sake he pushed away from the girl so that the glass didn't get her bare legs. Naruto felt pain, in his legs and on his hands and chest. Why? The glass piece that fell had dug deep into his leg from the side meanwhile the hot boiling water from the miso soup was burning his skin from the inside and it wasn't a good feeling.

"Hey kid, you're bleeding." Itachi said as he picked up the last piece of glass. Naruto blinked as he looked down at his legs, his white socks were covered in red blood. "Ah, damn..." He groaned lightly as saw the large whole in his pants were the glass had cut. It was pretty deep and as he tried to step forward, a bomb of excruciating pain spread through it and he almost screamed, luckily he managed to hold it in. "I think you should go to the hospital." Itachi presumed as he took out his phone immediately dialing in the emergency number.

Kyuubi came holding a tray and looked at Sasuke and Neji, not Itachi. Why? Because Itachi was too busy with Naruto, he lead him to one of the chair's in the back corner as he spoke with the person on the other line. "We're sorry to have disturbed your meal. I've spoken to the manager and asked if there was anything we can do to help you enjoy your night. The floor was immediately cleaned up by another worker as Itachi spoke.

"No, it's fine. Just make sure that kid is okay, the boiling water is probably marking his skin as we speak." Neji murmured, leading the chop sticks to his mouth as he chewed on the tempura. "I apologize once again, please enjoy your dinner." Sasuke smiled and nodded, thanking the other for his hospitality. He took the seat Itachi was sitting on and they were lost in their own new conversation.

New waiters came in to take care of the restaurant meanwhile Kyuubi took Naruto to the back exit where the ambulance would come from, he allowed Itachi to come since the elder male found it more generous to continue helping. He took a seat on one of the seats, meanwhile Kyuubi was helping Naruto who looked pale from the amount of blood loss. "The amount of blood is too much." Kyuubi said worriedly as he bandaged adding pressure to it, but the blood still flowed. There was knock on the door and Itachi opened it immediately. There was a woman and two men who entered the room pushing in a stretcher.

"Can he stand?" The woman asked immediately as she checked the dazed boy's wound. "No, I don't think he can." The woman nodded and looked at the men, "Carry him up, it needs at least seven stitches or so." She said. The men did as they were told and then she looked at the two. "Who will be coming with him?" Kyuubi was gonna speak but he couldn't. He couldn't leave the store with amateur waiters.

"I'll go." Itachi said and looked at Kyuubi. "If something happens, I'll call you." Kyuubi nodded as he looked at his brother once more. "Please take care of him, kami-sama." He pleaded softly.

* * *

><p><strong>The end. What do you guys think? Lol, poor naruto looks like he's gonna die. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Plot :** After a long day at work, Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga invite Itachi Uchiha out for some dinner at Ichiraku Ramen. After entering said restaurant they are greeted by a gorgeous blonde beauty as their waiter. Who'll be the lucky one to get their hands on that sweet body? ItaNaru SasuNaru NejiGaa

**Warnings :** YAOI! Boy x boy love for all you haters out there. Rated M for further chapters and language spoken. Character death. Jks don't worry. I'm not that much of a devil. Some characters which are dead in the original series will be alive. OOC Characters.

**Disclaimer :** In no way do I own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, I'm too lame to own it. The creator of this Anime/Manga is Kishimoto Masashi.

**"Naruto!" - **Direct Speech

**_"Naruto!" _****- **Indirect Speech

**'Naruto!' - **Thoughts

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two - Uchiha Heir<strong>

They were let in the emergency room almost immediately. Itachi wasn't the least bit worried, he was just there watching the other as he talked to the doctor about his condition and what had happened. He had woken up half way during the ride to the hospital and seemed better than earlier.

"Well, I think the burn will be fine since its been cooled down but for your leg, the stitches might be necessary." Naruto nodded at the doctor as he looked at his own leg that was still leaking blood, he looked away from it almost immediately.

Itachi was standing there on the side of the room, where he wasn't in any ones way, as he watched the doctor ask the nurse to start cleaning the wound. Naruto's shirt was off and Itachi could see the blonde's tanned skin clearly. He could imagine running his hands over that soft skin. Wanting to touch it with his tongue and suck on it with his succulent lips.

He smirked slightly as he leaned against the wall and watched from his position. 'What face will he make when he's in pain, I wonder?' The raven-haired heir watched the blonde as the doctor started stitching up the wound slowly, making sure to concentrate so that he wouldn't hurt the blonde.

Naruto threw his head back softly as he felt the needle dig inside his skin, he bit on his bottom lip softly. "Nngh.." He moaned in pain and struggled to keep himself from screaming as he gripped on the sheets below him. Itachi was getting turned on just from watching those movements and small muffled sounds.

He let his tongue trace over his bottom lip as he watched. His phone started ringing and he excused himself silently, leaving the room as he pressed the phone on his ear and answered.

"Yes?"

_"Is he okay?"_ The familiar voice asked through the line.

"He's doing well, Kyuubi, don't worry too much." He folded his arms and leaned back against the door. He was more worried about Kyuubi than the blonde.

How did he know Kyuubi? They both went to the same university in their junior years, they were very close, still kept in contact till now. Had he only realised that his friend was suffering before their first senior year, he would've helped. Kyuubi had dropped out before he could finish, he had left saying no more other than, 'My parents are no longer able to be there for us.' He remembered that day clearly.

And that day also showed him that he knew nothing about Kyuubi, nothing at all. He didn't know he had siblings till today, he didn't know that Kyuubi's parents were drug dealers or that his little brother used to be a delinquent either.

_"Is he awake?"_ The redheads voice sounded once more after a few minutes of silence. Itachi hummed the word 'yes' as a simple reply, 'best to speak casually or he will worry even more.' He thought to himself.

"Are _you_ doing okay?" He emphasised on the word 'you', making sure Kyuubi got the message as he asked him this time. He was worried about his friend, it was only natural in such a situation.

_"Worried but other than that I'm fine."_ He sighed lightly over the phone. Itachi could hear movement in the background as well, like he was doing something or driving maybe?

"Where are you, Kyuubi?" Itachi asked as he started pacing around, looking up at the ceiling. He couldn't get used to this place that he hated a lot. The smell just made him sick.

_"I'm at home. Naruto sent me a text telling me not to come."_ Itachi chuckled lightly. "He's grown up fine." He heard Kyuubi's laughter over the phone and a small smile crept onto his lips. Maybe the only time anyone would see him smile so sincerely and truly.

_"Is he really doing okay?"_ Kyuubi asked. Itachi smiled. "Yes, he's doing better than before. He should be home in an hour or so." He explained to the other. Kyuubi was always a worrier when it came to his little brother, that's why he missed a lot of lectures in their last junior year. He was always babysitting his little brother whom Itachi had no knowledge of until recently, as stated before. They were distant indeed, and the more Itachi cracked, the more he wanted to escape. Knowing more about Kyuubi was regretful to him.

_"Thanks."_ He murmured softly into the phone. Itachi looked down and then at the wall on the other side. "I'll go to the room again and see how he's doing now. Don't stay up, we'll be back soon." He heard the short reply and then the sound of the line ending. That annoying sound that he despised so much.

He walked back into the room. The only person there was the blonde who seemed to be looking at his phone with interest, or was it care, maybe respect?

"Are you going to go home?" He asked Itachi as he looked up at him and placed his phone down on the side beside him.

"You didn't need to come. I would have been fine alone." He added before Itachi had a chance to speak. Itachi sighed lightly and walked towards the chair by the bed. He took his seat and looked at the blonde.

"I'll be waiting here until I make sure you go home properly and you're tucked in as well." He murmured in a sly tone as a small smirk formed on his lips. Naruto glared at him and then lay back on the bed.

"You look like you hate me, have I done something to offend you, kid?" Itachi murmured with another small sigh as he sat back into his chair.

"No, but simply, I hate rich people, especially your brother and I can't stand someone like you who doesn't take anything seriously..." Itachi listened as the kid boasted on and on about what he disliked. He waited patiently, he had no reason to interrupt. No reason at all. Actually he could have interrupted by why not listen? Just for the fun it, after all, 'he could take nothing seriously'.

"Are you done?" He asked once the blonde had stopped blabbing about such unimportant nonsense.

Naruto only pouted and glared at him sourly.

"Now I can't help your hate for rich people but I can tell you that you don't know me and I can take things seriously. And for whatever reason you feel like I've offended you, go ahead and tell me so I can know." Why did he hate Sasuke, does he even know Sasuke? Well Sasuke was older than him by only a couple of years so he must've known him from high school or something. And also Sasuke wasn't as tall as he should be so anyone could've mistaken him for a univerrsity kid, maybe even a highschooler at times.

"Ugh sorry... Nevermind what I said.. I think the pain's gotten to me." He mumbled softly as he pressed against the bandage covering his ankle.

"It's fine, I'll tell the nurse to get some painkillers," The blonde nodded as he moved his head down to the pillows and rested it there. Itachi left the room. He hadn't even completed his assignment for the stage 3 curriculum, instead he was in hospital with a leg that doesn't want to work and an exploding bomb of pain was racing throughout his body. He couldn't be absent tomorrow because that would make lose marks and he couldn't afford that.

He sighed heavily and grabbed his phone. He saw a message from Kyuubi and just ignored it. "What's he worrying about? It's just a cut..." He mumbled to himself. He should've just stayed late after school and never even gotten into this unexpected mess.

His day started off fine, meeting with friends, going to classes and ready to finish his assignment that was due first period tomorrow but his brother decided that he should be working today. But what could he complain about, if it wasn't for this job, he wouldn't even be able to get to university nor college. Somehow, things got worse as he ended up serving his ex. They would've lasted pretty long if it wasn't for the blonde's problems.

The door opened and the raven entered the room. He passed Naruto a bottle of water and some painkillers. "The doctor said to only take two, no more." The blonde nodded and swallowed one at a time. He sighed again and removed the white sheets off his body. He reached for his wallet. "Can you pass me the crutches?" He pointed at the wooden stick like support figures on the side. Itachi looked at him. "Where are you going?"

The blonde glanced at Itachi, "I'm going to pay the hospital bills and leave." He explained as he reached for them. Itachi grabbed them after seeing the blonde's struggle. "I already payed the bills, I'll drive you home."

Naruto grabbed the clutches and looked at Itachi. "Are you pitying me?" Itachi sighed and only ignored the blonde. "Stop complaining, let's go to the car." He tols him as he opened the door to exit the room, holding it for Naruto.

Naruto paused for a few seconds before he shook his head nad made his way out of the room, following the raven to his car, probably a luxurious one judging from the expensive tux he was wearing. "What's your name?" Naruto asked the raven, he still didn't quite recognise him but he knew that he was an acquaintance or something like that.

"I'm surprised you don't know..." Itachi murmured as he held the door open for the blonde again as they reached the carpark, Naruto was guessing that Itachi had already signed him out as well. "Are you that popular?" He asked teasingly. Itachi smirked, "Matter of fact, I am."

Naruto ignored his comment. "So, your name?"

Itachi turned to look at him as he unlocked the car, luxurious and a recent model of course, and he was glad to show it off. "Itachi Uchiha." Naruto looked at him. He could be Sasuke's brother right? But Sasuke told him he had no siblings at all when they were dting, he didn't even mention Itachi once at all or anything.

He looked at him, "You don't have a little brother by any chance do you?" Itachi opened the door for him and gazed into his eyes. "Yes, I do. He's shorter than you by a bit, sarcastic and the youngest Uchiha heir. If by any chance you remember the two that were sitting at the table with me, the raven is my brother."

Naruto almost felt a car run over his other unharmed foot as the other's words hit him like a ton of bricks. Sasuke Uchiha, his ex-boyfriend and previous senpai in university was the son of one of the most richest, successful men in today's society and it had just hit him a couple of years later. He knew that Sasuke was bloody rich but back then he had more things to worry about other than rich people.

"Oh.." He said basically as he got in the car, trying his best not to damage anything as he moved the crutcches in with him carefully. Itachi, satisfied with how the blonde got in without his help, closed the door carefully and walked to the otherside to the driver's seat.

Naruto decided to forget about everything for know as he rested his body. He leaned back into the seat and closed his eyes, the little action helping him relax. The car engine started and Itachi almost immediately started driving out of the carpark.

"You should tell your brother that you're coming home." Itachi knew how to seperate his private life from everything unrelated so when he talked to the blonde, he made sure to say 'your brother' instead of 'Kyuubi', he wasn't in the mood to be asked questions.

"I have no more credit on my phone." He reasoned, his eyes still closed. "Use my phone." Itachi told him as he took it out from his pocket and placed it in the other's hands. Naruto sighed softly as he opened the phone, of course it was one of the latest kinds, probably hadn't even come out yet. He dialled in his home phone number, waiting for his brother to pick up. Itachi realised that he was almost founf out since Kyuubi's name was saved. Luckily he only had his mobile number.

_"Hello?"_

"Kyuu-nii, are you still awake?" Naruto asked as he heard his brother's voice through the phone. _"Naruto? Yeah, I'm helping Obaasan with something."_ It was an obvious lie, " With what?"

Kyuubi sighed softly, Naruto could hear tapping in the background. Maybe it wasn't entirely a lie, _"I'm typing up a few forms for her, something about work."_ Naruto clicked his tongue. "That Baba (old hag)! Can't she do it herself, what's she busy with anyway." He could hear Kyuubi sighing in the background.

_"Naruto, where are your manners, this 'old hag' you speak of is your grandmother."_ He only fronwed. "Well anyways, I'm coming home, I'll be there soon..." Itachi found it amusing listening in on the boys conversation. If he ever called his grandmother that he'd get killed, literally. His grandmother was a fierce woman, even his father couldn't control her, and this was Fugaku Uchiha we were talking about here.

Naruto shut the phone and without a second glance at it, he placed it down. He yawned softly and let out a tired moan as he relaxed into the seat again, closing his eyes. "You know, 'Tachi, you're not as bad as I thought." The raven only smirked at the blonde's words and drove through the darkness. "Is that a compliment?"

Naruto smiled, "Only if that's a good thing."

* * *

><p>The car stopped outside the small house were the blonde and his brother lived together. Naruto opened his eyes and looked outside the house. "We're already here...?" He sighed softly as he got his things and opened the car door.<p>

He turned to look at Itachi and smiled sincerely, "Thanks for today." Itachi smiled back. "It's fine. Make sure to take care of yourself from now on. You won't always have someone by you." Itachi murmured and then realised what he said. He was about to apologise but Naruto looked at him and interrupted.

"Right, I will. Thannks again and good night." He said and closed the door waving his hand in the air. Itachi let a ghost of a smile appear on his lips before he drove off. "You interest me in more than one way..." He mumbled as he cranked up the music the blonde had played earlier.

"I want him."


	3. Chapter 3

**Plot :** After a long day at work, Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga invite Itachi Uchiha out for some dinner at Ichiraku Ramen. After entering said restaurant they are greeted by a gorgeous blonde beauty as their waiter. Who'll be the lucky one to get their hands on that sweet body? ItaNaru SasuNaru NejiGaa

**Warnings :** YAOI! Boy x boy love for all you haters out there. Rated M for further chapters and language spoken. Character death. Jks don't worry. I'm not that much of a devil. Some characters which are dead in the original series will be alive. OOC Characters.

**Disclaimer :** In no way do I own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, I'm too lame to own it. The creator of this Anime/Manga is Kishimoto Masashi.

**"Naruto!" - **Direct Speech

**_"Naruto!" _****- **Indirect Speech

**'Naruto!' - **Thoughts

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three - Old Times<strong>

A week had passed since the sequence of unexpected events, Naruto's leg seemed extremely better than the first few days and the burn didn't seem to be much of a problem. The blonde was mainly affected by the fact the 'Itachi Uchiha' had payed his hospital bills and he had no way to pay him back.

"Naruto! Stop daydreaming!" Iruka-sensei, his teacher at university, scolded him. Some of his classmates laughed and he only blushed. "Sorry." He quickly apologised before things got worse. The teacher only waved his hand in dismissal and continued the lesson.

Naruto brushed away his thoughts to the back of his head and focused on the lesson. He wasn't particularly enthusiastic about it since he actually got more money when he was taking place as a model or acting and singing in a couple of shows. He wouldn't have known his of talent if it wasn't for his grandmother, Tsunade, who signed him up for so many lessons when he was a kid. But unfortunately, just encase his career went bad she wanted him to at least have a diploma in Arts Management or Business. His voice was still being kept hidden until the end of the year where a festivity would be held and people from all over Japan were going to come. He would be making his debut. The top entertainment industry, Star, was his goal and after auditioning at the age of 17, they've treated him as one of their own but to their dismay, his grandmother refused to let him on stage until he was at the age of 20.

The bell rang helping him escape from classes. Before he could leave the class however, his phone started ringing and he answered it without thinking twice. "Hello?" He left it on speaker as he packed his laptop and notebook into his bag. _'This is Naruto, right?'_ He recognised the familiar voice easily and quickly closed his bag picking the phone up and holding it to his ear.

"I think you already know that, Sasuke." He mumbled as he left the classroom, heading towards the exit since that as his final class for the day. _'How's your foot?'_ He asked, Naruto snorted. "Like you care anyways, teme." He could hear Sasuke laughing in the background.

_'Hey, I have nothing to do for the night, so can we like go on a date?' _Naruto thought about it for a second. "I'm broke." He muttered. _'I'll pay, just come pick me up. I want to ride on the back of your bike.'_ Naruto chuckled. "Kay, I'll be there in an hour or so." He could hear movement in the background and waited for the other's response.

_'Don't forget your senpai's gift. I'll see you then, kay?'_ Naruto started his bike, placing on his helmet. "Mm, 'kay. Bye." He could hear the beeping sound, signalling the end of the call and chucked his phone in his pocket before he drove off to the nearest flower store, Sasuke always liked flowers as a gift.

* * *

><p><p>

Naruto rang the doorbell to Sasuke's condo, waiting outside for him. He was wearing the same clothes as earlier; black tracksuit pants, an orange t-shirt and a grey jacket with a hood.

The door opened and a tough, built man wearing a black suit and carrying three guns in a belt around his waist stood by the door. "May I ask what you've come here for and who you are?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Sasuke, Naruto Uzumaki." He stated and the guard glanced at him. "He's getting dressed, please wait inside." The guard stepped aside and let Naruto enter. The blonde refused however.

"I'm waiting outside for him; tell him to bring a jacket since we're going somewhere cold." The guard nodded and bowed before excusing himself. Naruto had history with Sasuke; they went from sempai and kouhai to friends and eventually a couple.

The door opened and Sasuke stood their holding up two fingers, "Sorry, I was running late." He managed to say in between his heavy breaths. "Its fine, Mr. Uchiha, now please get your ass out so we can go on our date." Sasuke sighed softly and left the condo following the blonde out.

"You've grown taller, haven't you?" He pouted and Naruto smirked. "Yeah I have, around 10 cm since we last saw each other." He could see that Sasuke also grew taller than before, now he could actually touch the others lips with his own without having to lean down.

Sasuke followed Naruto to where he had parked his car and saw the flowers sitting there on the seat. "Wow, you actually got me something." Sasuke said as he held them up and smelt them. He always liked flowers whether he admitted it or not. It was when he was a kid and he'd always ask his mum for a present and all she would give him was a few roses.

"Where's my present?" Naruto asked him and Sasuke sighed softly. "I'm the one paying, aren't I?" Naruto shook his head, "Well, I had plans for the night so technically none of us are paying." He told him as he handed Sasuke a helmet that he could wear for his own safety.

"Oh." Sasuke placed the helmet on and jumped on behind Naruto; he wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and nuzzled closer to him. "I didn't expect to meet you after those two long years." Naruto started the bike, moving his legs off the road as he started riding into the empty roads he knew so well.

"Well, I learnt a few things; that you are probably the richest heir in Japan and that you have an older brother. And I shouldn't forget the fact that you alone are the CEO of many running companies over Japan." Sasuke winced as all the lies he had told the other back in college came unfolded.

"Well you lied as well." He told him. Naruto hummed softly. "About what?" He asked him as he turned towards another road, making sure not to go to fast. "You never told me about your parents." He muttered in annoyance. It brought back memories of when the blonde was always changing the subject whenever they brought up his parents; he would either avoid it or totally ignore him. "That's different, I told you they died. That isn't a lie." He mumbled.

"Well you lied about what you did as a part time job, even made me look bad when I met your grandmother and told her that you were working as a part-timer in a cafe. She almost killed you, remember?" Naruto chuckled and then burst into a fit of laughter. "I'm sorry about that, though you have to admit it was a fun night." Sasuke sighed.

"But you've changed so much, that I couldn't recognise you... it was only when my brother mentioned your name that I remembered." And from that it went to silence. The trip stayed like that until Naruto eventually stopped at the side of an old shop, opposite the beach. "Come on, the foods already waiting at our spot." He told him as he waited for him to get off the motorbike. Sasuke left the flowers there, knowing no one would take them as he followed Naruto onto the soft sand. "Ah, wait... I want to take my shoes off." Naruto stopped in his tracks. "When was the last time you came here?"

Sasuke looked up at him as he got to remove his socks; he really wanted to feel the sand on his feet. "Not since the last time we came here, I've been busy." He told him. Naruto felt sorry for him. Sasuke loved the beach. He was always taking Naruto to dates here, hoping to get away from the problems he was facing.

They reached a lit up place by the rocks, it had lanterns placed around a small picnic blanket that was covered with plates and drinks. "Well, come on, sit down." Naruto told him as he fell onto the sand and crossed his legs getting prepared to eat. Sasuke smiled and sat down on the other end, preparing to eat.

* * *

><p>The sky was slowly filling up with stars of different size, it was late and both of them would usually be home, busy with other stuff. "It reminds me of old days." Sasuke murmured as he laid his head on Naruto's legs and watched the sky.<p>

"You mean back when I was a first year and you got angry at me for being taller than you?" Sasuke punched him softly. "Shut up, I'm as tall as I should be for my age, but you, you just keep growing." Naruto laughed and looked into Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke stared back and wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck bringing the blonde's face down as he pressed their lips against each other softly. Naruto wasn't surprised but he pulled away, licking his lips. "What was that for?" He asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "I felt like it." Naruto rolled his eyes and lay back against the rock as he looked into the distance. "We aren't dating, you know." Sasuke sat up and straddled Naruto's hips, getting comfortable.

"That doesn't mean we can't start again, right? Or we can just be buddies, fuckbuddies." Naruto looked into his eyes, a mixture of emotions running through his head. "Fuckbuddies it is, for now." Sasuke smirked as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and kissed his lips chastely. Naruto's hands went to Sasuke's ass, groping it as his tongue moved along the raven's bottom lip.

Sasuke gasped as he felt Naruto's hands rubbing against his ass. Naruto took that as his chance to thrust his tongue in deeply and explore the warm cavern inch by inch. He could feel Sasuke grinding against him and kissed him harder; moving his succulent tongue inside the other's wet mouth and started playing around with the other's tongue. He traced one finger on the other's hole through his pants sending jolts of pleasure down to the place in between his legs.

Sasuke pulled away from their hot kiss, a string of drool falling down his chin. Naruto smirked. "That expression of yours really turns me on." He teased as continued exciting the raven by feeling up his round butt cheeks.

"Hey, hey, that's enough. I need to go back home before the guard assumes you killed me. Also, I have work tomorrow." Naruto sighed but let him go. "You really need to take some time off; working all the time is going to tire you." Sasuke only hummed in response as he hugged the blonde, nuzzling close to his neck. "I still can't believe I'm the older one here." He mumbled, sending vibrations off to Naruto's neck. The blonde only giggled.

"Come on, teme; let's go back to your place." He patted Sasuke's back as he looked at the watch on his hand. The raven got up reluctantly and held out his hand for the younger one. "Listen, Sasuke, can you do me a favour?" Sasuke turned to look at him. "Depends on what it is." He mumbled as they packed everything away and left it in the corner for the shop to collect it later, like always.

"Can you give this to your brother and tell him 'Thank you' in my place?" He asked him as he took out the sealed envelope and handed it to Sasuke who nodded. "I will." He told him. Naruto grabbed his and Sasuke's shoes as they headed back to the bike.

* * *

><p>The next day was a long and depressing one, the rain was falling heavily and Naruto was stuck in Kyuubi's car as they made their way to 'Star', he was going in for another practice again and after that he had some photo shoots, this time it was branded underwear and to his surprise his grandmother allowed them to use his photos on some top magazines.<p>

"I'll pick you up later; just call me when you're done." Naruto waved to his brother and closed the door to the car, making his way inside the industry. He showed the guards his pass and they let him in almost immediately. If you had a pass no one could disturb you. He went to the front were he would wait for his lazy manager and friend from high school, Shikamaru Nara.

"There you are Naruto." He could see Shikamaru's boss and fiancé, Temari, wave at him as they neared him. Temari was the daughter of a very rich man, a Japanese heir like Sasuke but unlike her brothers, she took control in the entertainment industry and with her father's connections brought 'Star' to the top.

"Hey there Temari." She kissed his cheeks, each one once. "Is my little model ready for his shooting?" She asked him as she ruffled up his hair. He nodded. "Yup, born for it." He told her. She smiled.

"Well then, I'll leave Shikamaru to you. I have to excuse myself for now." Another small nod was shown before he waved at her. He turned to face Shikamaru. "You're so lucky that the CEO of Star is yours..." Shikamaru smiled and then shook his head. "Back to work, let's go." He said as he started walking towards the large shooting room just prepared for Naruto alone. That's just how much he was wanted here. "Ah, tomorrow, you shouldn't go out. You'll be attacked." Shikamaru told him as he called in the hair and make-up designers then asked the camera people to start getting the lighting ready.

"I've got my disguise ready, but it may backfire." Shikamaru sat in front of him as Naruto's face was attacked by different hands holding different equipment. "Well, you see, photos of you accidentally got leaked this morning, it was by one of our staff who accidentally put in the wrong photos and since your grandmother dismissed it, the guy got promoted because of how much views and shares you got.

Naruto shook his head. "No way..." Shikamaru chuckled. "Yeah and by the way... I was the guy who 'accidentally' leaked your photos." Naruto glared at him. "You devil."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "This devil helped you escape your grandmother's strictness a little bit earlier." Naruto pursed his lips together and only waved his hands in dismissal. "Well, a few photos and shares aren't going to kill anyone..."

Little did he know that he was wrong, and to his dismay Shikamaru didn't tell him how popular Star leaks were, and he knew that the blonde, wearing a hot police out fit with a few buttons open and one hand inside his pants wasn't going to exactly going to escape online media.

The make-up was done and his care was combed and slicked back sexily, he was moved into the changing rooms where he started changing into today's clothes.

"Naruto-sama. Don't forget the boxers, you'll be wearing black for today and also, you'll be taking pictures with the Mrs. Nara's friend, Hinata Hyuuga."

Naruto's mind went blank for a couple of seconds and then he turned to face Shikamaru, "What?"

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for chapter three, if there's any requests for this story please feel free to notify me, and if you want stories for other pairings, I'm willing... ish.. Well anyways I'm still not sure if I want itanaru or narusasu so please help me decide! Hehe and yes Sasuke's shorter than Naruto!<strong>

**Now, I got a comment from _NaokoKami_ (thank you so much for pointing that out) about chapter two where Naruto was telling Itachi off about his 'brother', I forgot that Naruto didn't know Itachi had siblings so please let that slide. **

** Also, I figured you guys should know some of their ages. Here ya' go.**

**Sasuke – 23**

**Naruto – 19 (soon to be 20)**

**Kyuubi – 26 (soon to be 27)**

**Itachi – 27**


End file.
